Rock Lobster
|year = 1980 |difficulty = 2 (Medium) (Classic) 3 (Hard) (Mashup) |nogm = 2 |dg = Female/Male (♀/♂) |mashup = Available on all consoles |mode = Duet |pc = Magenta/Orange Dark Blue/Magenta (Beta) |gc = Cyan/Yellow (Claw) |lc = Red (Classic) Reddish-Brown (NOW files) Cyan (Mashup) |pictos = 76 (Classic) 81 (Mashup)|nowc = RockLobster|perf= Shirley Henault (P1)}} "Rock Lobster" 'by The B-52's is featured on Just Dance 4.'' Dancers The dancers are a woman dressed in pink and a lobster in retro clothing, they wear the following: '''P1 P1 'is a woman with pink hair tied in pigtails. She is in a small sleeveless pink-and-purple dress and she wears lavender socks and a pair of brown shoes. She also wears a dark brown wristwatch on her left wrist along with purple square earrings. 'P2 P2 'is a male red lobster in retro-style clothing. He has two huge pincers. His left claw is red; his right claw is, however, painted yellow-green for motion controller guidance reasons. He also has two antennae sticking out of his combed black hair. He also has a black moustache over his lips. He has a pair of big black square-framed sunglasses on, and he wears a black leather jacket over an white T-shirt, as well as a pair of orange jeans and a pair of black shoes. rocklobster_coach_1_big.png|P1 rocklobster_coach_2_big.png|P2 Background The routine begins in an aqua background. Then, a blue-and-yellow fish, a watermelon, a pineapple, a banana, a pair of sandals, cherries and a drink appears. Suddenly backgrounds from other routines appear in a comic form. Gold Moves The song has 2 Gold Moves which are both the same. '''Both: '''Squat slightly and hold your hands out as fists. Rock Lobster GM.png|Both Gold Moves Dance Quests * Two players get 3 stars on both choreographies * One player gets 5 stars * Get 5 stars on the Dance Mash-Up * Get all Gold Moves * Get the "Twins" Dance style * Get GOOD while honking Mashup ''Rock Lobster has an unlockable Mashup which is available on all consoles. Dancers *''Crying Blood'' *''Livin' la Vida Loca'' *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' *''Take On Me'' *''Price Tag'' *''Kids in America'' *''Land Of 1000 Dances'' *''Crying Blood'' *''Livin' la Vida Loca'' *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' *''I'm So Excited'' *''Take On Me'' *''Price Tag'' *''Kids In America'' *''Land Of 1000 Dancers '' *''It's Not Unusual'' *[[Tightrope (Solo Version)|''Tightrope (Solo Version)]] *[[Just Sweat|''Cheerleaders Boot Camp]] *''Take On Me'' *''Tightrope (Solo Version)'' *''It's Not Unusual '' *''Maniac'' *''Crying Blood'' *''Kids In America'' *''Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go'' *''Maniac'' Battle Rock Lobster has a battle against'' Tribal Dance. For the battle, click here. Trivia *The radio edit version of the song is used in-game. The original lasted 6 minutes and 50 seconds. **If they used the original version of the song, it would be the longest song in the whole series beating Katti Kalandal'' and'' Suirenka by a full minute. *Backgrounds from I Don't Feel Like Dancing,'' Viva Las Vegas,'' Funkytown, ''Monster Mash,'' Pata Pata, ''Crazy Little Thing Called Love,'' Jump in the Line,'' Sympathy For The Devil,'' Born To Be Wild,'' Party Rock Anthem, Crying Blood,'' Marcia Baila, ''Holiday, Somethin' Stupid '', ''Jai Ho! (You Are My Destiny) appear in the routine. * During the underwater sequence, a few objects from past dances appear: Some sweets from Lollipop, forklifts from'' Da Funk, the car from Crying Blood'', some letters from Land Of 1000 Dances, Totem poles from Apache (Jump On It), and some stuff from the island used in Baby Zouk. *This is the second song by The B-52's in the series. The first was ''Funplex'' in the first game. **However, Funplex was remixed whereas this one is their first original song to appear in the series. **P1 has some similarities to Funplex. * P2 appears in a ruined photo in the background of Want U Back but since it's a duet P1 is obscured by a black line. ** However, Asereje (The Ketchup Song) ''didn't have anyone blocked. * The Gold Move pictogram is used for both Gold Moves, so the first one appears to be flipped. * This was the very first song from ''Just Dance 4 to be revealed. * The dancer for Kids in America ''appears twice in a row in the MashUp for this song, this is also the case with 'The Power'' in'' '(I've Had) The Time Of My Life'', ''Beat Match Until I'm Blue' in ''Oops!...I Did It Again, ''Crying Blood'' and Dagomba in Pump It, and Rockefeller Skank'' in ''Jamaican Dance. * In the Just Dance Now files, some pictograms are blue and purple instead of purple and orange (meaning that the dancers were probably going to have a different color scheme and/or different positions) and the Gold Move isn't golden. Gallery rocklobster.jpg|''Rock Lobster'' rocklobsterinactive.png|''Rock Lobster'' on the Just Dance 4 menu rocklobsteractive.png|''Just Dance 4'' cover rocklobster_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' Cover 90afav .png|P1's Just Dance 2014 avatar 91u,k,.png|P2's Just Dance 2014 avatar 90.png|P1's Just Dance 2015 Avatar dsasd.png|P2's Just Dance 2015 Avatar Just-Dance-4-Rock-Lobster-Trailer 1.jpg rock lobster pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms Just_Dance_4_06.jpg|''Rock Lobster'' on the song selection menu (Xbox 360) RockLobsterBetaPictogram1.png|Beta Pictogram 1 (not a Gold Move) RockLobsterBetaPictogram2.png|Beta Pictogram 2 RockLobsterBetaPictogram3.png|Beta Pictogram 3 RockLobsterBetaPictogram4.png|Beta Pictogram 4 RockLosterBetaPictogram5.png|Beta Pictogram 5 RockLobsterBetaPictograms 6-8.png|Beta Pictograms 6 - 8 just-dance-4-arte-0035.jpg Videos File:The B-52's - "Rock Lobster" (Official Music Video) File:Just Dance 4 The B 52s Rock Lobster File:Just Dance 4 - The B-52's - Rock Lobster - Dance Mash-Up - Xbox Kinect Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Rock Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs with Mashups Category:1970s Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with Battles Category:Shortened Songs Category:Céline Rotsen Category:Shirley Henault Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs in Trailers